C'est de l'Or
by EveJHoang
Summary: Ils s'abandonnent à l'alcool et au stupre, ils s'en fichent, c'est leur vie, et ces instants d'amour volés au passé, à l'avenir, avant la froide lueur de l'aube... c'est de l'or.


**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang

**Pairing: **Un poil de HP/DM, du HP/BZ, HP/HG, HP/SS, SB/HG, SS/NL, BZ/TN, FW/GW, DT/SF, DD/VC/GG... je crois que c'est tout... si vous êtes accro à la fanfiction HP, vous savez ce que tout ce bordel signifie, hmmm ?

**Rating: **M. Attentions aux situations salaces, âmes prudes s'abstenir... en même tamps, si vous êtes si sensibles, qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur ce site?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine ! Cela dit, je pense que Harry appartient un peu à tout le monde. Catin, va!

.

.

.

_**"C'est de l'Or..."**_

.

.

.

Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger.

Elle a dix-neuf ans, bientôt vingt, et personne ne comprend ce qu'elle fout encore au lycée, elle qui est si studieuse.

Personne ne l'approche vraiment. Elle passe son temps à la bibliothèque, entourée de tas de feuilles noircies de son écriture soignée, ne parle jamais en cours, ne mange jamais à la cafétéria, ne regarde jamais personne.

Les autres la disent arrogante, comme si elle ne nous jugeait pas digne de sa parole de génie.

Tout le monde la déteste parce qu'elle ne daigne pas leur porter attention.

Mais moi, je sais.

Je m'assieds souvent à ses côtés, et, parfois, je jette un œil à ses feuilles.

Je me demande comment elle fait pour avoir des notes si excellentes, elle qui ne prête aucune attention aux cours.

Non, ce qu'elle écrit, ce ne sont ni des notes d'Histoire, ni des analyses littéraires, ni des traductions.

Ce sont des histoires.

Un jour, en remarquant que je lisais par-dessus son épaule, elle m'a sourit, puis m'a tendu quelques pages. Une nouvelle.

Cela racontait le périple d'un homme amoureux, vingt-neuf ans, patron d'un bar, dont l'âme sœur avait rejoint les cieux. Un homme qui aimait un homme mort, et qui survivait en baisant des blondes fadasses, en vidant des bouteilles de whisky et en tapant des poutres de cocaïne.

Son style m'a fasciné, ses thèmes également.

Elle ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. En fait, je crois que personne ici n'a entendu le son de sa voix. Mais souvent, lorsqu'elle écrit une nouvelle, elle me la passe discrètement sous la table. Depuis peu, elle me permet même de lire les chapitres manuscrits de son roman en cours.

Puis un jour, avec une feuille, elle m'a donné une adresse. Je m'y suis rendu, un soir.

C'était l'adresse d'un bar, et j'ai eu la surprise de la trouver derrière le comptoir, en train de servir des clients en riant aux éclats.

Elle m'a offert un whisky-coca, ou plutôt un whisky vaguement parfumé de coca, et nous avons bu en riant et en nous racontant nos vies, on a fini sur le comptoir, en train de danser comme deux chiennes en chaleur, un verre à la main.

Tous les clients dansent comme des putes, de toute façon.

J'y suis revenu chaque samedi soir, parfois le vendredi et le jeudi, aussi. Histoire de danser, de draguer quelques alcooliques, et de m'oublier dans le whisky.

J'ai ainsi fait connaissance avec les deux autres barmans, Fred et Georges, deux jumeaux torrides aux cheveux couleur de flammes, et frères aînés de l'un de mes camarades de classe, ainsi que celle, pour ma plus grande surprise, de Blaise Zabini, habitué assidu de l'établissement faisant occasionnellement office de videur, élève de terminale scientifique dans notre lycée et qui passe lui-même le plus clair de son temps au coin fumeur avec un gros bouquin d'Arts dans les mains.

Le soir même de notre première conversation, devant la porte, un verre dans la main et une clope au bec, j'ai terminé ma nuit dans son lit. Depuis, nous sommes très bons amis et nous nous confions nos peines de cœur.

Par exemple, j'ai apprit que la Muse de Mione était décédée depuis trois ans. Il était dessinateur et patron de ce bar, très beau, d'après ce que j'ai vu des photos. Un grand éphèbe ténébreux aux cheveux noirs bouclés et au regard d'un bleu profond.

Il s'appelait Sirius Black, et il est la raison pour laquelle Mione a fui l'école pour se noyer dans le désespoir pendant deux ans.

Fred dit souvent que depuis qu'il est passé de l'autre côté du voile, la vie n'est plus la même. Il manque un membre de leur grande famille.

Celui qui a apprit aux jumeaux à jongler avec les bouteilles, donné les bases de l'art du dessin et de la peinture à Blaise, et signifié à Hermione qu'elle était si habitée par son Art, et si talentueuse qu'elle ne devrait pas se compliquer la vie à chercher à plaire à autrui, et juste vivre de ce qui la passionne tant.

Cela fait trois ans qu'elle est propriétaire de l'établissement, et qu'elle sert chaque soir jusqu'à pas d'heure, avant d'aller à ces cours qui ne l'intéressent même plus.

Souvent, je sais qu'elle disparait dans les toilettes du troisième étage pour se faire une trace sur la lunette en porcelaine, histoire de ne pas s'endormir au fond de la classe.

Et je sais qu'elle cache une flasque de whisky dans sa poche pour ne jamais quitter cet état brumeux qui garde la dépression à une distance respectable de sa pensée.

Hier, elle m'a offert un flacon semblable, gravé à mes initiales et de la mascotte du bar, un beau phénix enlacé par un serpent ailé crachant quelques flammes. Les jumeaux et Blaise ont la même, qu'ils ne quittent jamais, comme un signe d'appartenance à leur famille de pochards.

Faut-il avoir des peines de cœur pour être accepté dans cette étrange confrérie de comptoir ?

Blaise a intégré la filière scientifique pour rester à proximité de son amour d'enfance, à qui il n'adresse que rarement la parole.

Fred et Georges… n'ont pas le droit d'aimer qui ils veulent.

Aimer son frère jumeau est presque considéré comme un crime, voyez-vous. Tant qu'ils ne pourront pas vivre ailleurs que dans le domicile familial surchargé de gosses, ils ne pourront rien faire.

Mais leur tour viendra. Bientôt. L'appartement au-dessus du bar se libérera dans un mois, et ils ont déjà la promesse de se le faire céder. Ainsi, ils vivront à un étage de leur patronne bien-aimée.

Caché dans les toilettes du troisième étage, sachant pertinemment que Mione se trouve dans la cabine d'à côté pour se faire une ou deux poutres sur son miroir de poche, je débouche fébrilement ma flasque remplie de scotch pour en prendre une rasade.

Ma gorge brûle brièvement, je tousse un peu.

Je demanderais à Mione de me fournir autre chose que le détergent à chiottes que picolait mon oncle à l'apéritif. C'est dégueulasse.

I peine dix minutes, la classe a décidé de se faire une sortie de groupe. Un petit restaurant suivi d'une boite de nuit.

Et cette couillonne de Parvati a cru bon de vanter la réputation des soirées bien arrosées d'alcool et de musique du _Serpent d'Or_.

Vous avez deviné, j'en suis sûr, qui sont les patrons, barmans et autres fervents habitués du _Serpent d'Or_, bien sûr.

Sachant que la salle et la cave sont grands, bien décorés, et la playlist excellente, sans parler du fait que l'on ne vérifie quasiment jamais l'identité des clients, tout le monde s'est fait une joie d'accepter cette option.

Je suis dans une merde monstrueuse.

Parce que, bien entendu, je vais y aller. Et tout le monde sait que je vais finir complètement torché, torse nu sur le comptoir, dans les bras d'une patronne cokée jusqu'aux sourcils… je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher.

Ne serait-ce que pour oublier la vue de Draco Malfoy, fabuleux éphèbe de son Etat et grand tombeur de ces dames, en train de se faire outrageusement draguer par quelques blondes fadasses fardées comme des voitures volées.

Je suis sûr qu'il va en serrer une dans les chiottes, ce connard.

Peut-être même en plein milieu de la salle, connaissant l'ambiance du lieu.

Draco Malfoy, excellent élève et chouchou des profs, insupportable délégué de classe zélé, hétérosexuel jusqu'à l'os pour mon plus grand malheur.

Tout le monde l'adore et cherche ses faveurs, sauf moi, qui ne cesse de le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son légendaire sang-froid et qu'il me colle son poing dans la gueule et qu'on se batte comme des chiffonniers au détour d'un couloir.

Je le hais.

Je l'aime jusqu'à la déraison.

Je ne rêve que d'apprendre la douceur de sa peau blanche sous mes doigts, mais je ne connais guère que la dureté de ses poings sur mon visage.

Je voudrais le sentir s'enfoncer en moi, mais tout ce que mon ventre connaît de lui, c'est la dureté de ses chaussures de cuir.

Han, une autre gorgée, vite…

Lorsque je ressors de la cabine et m'avance vers le miroir pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue, j'y croise le regard de ma chère Mione.

-T'as bien fait tes stocks pour ce soir ? Je sens que cette bande de débiles va te dépouiller avant d'aller vomir dans la ruelle…

Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur.

Evidemment.

Comme d'habitude, elle n'a rien écouté de ce qu'il se passait…

-La classe veut faire une sortie, et ils viennent nous envahir. Tu devrais le signaler aux jumeaux, qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de conneries devant leur petit frère s'ils ne veulent pas que cet idiot congénital aille raconter des insanités à leurs parents… ah, et si tu veux garder ta couverture d'élève modèle dont tout le monde se fout, tu ferais bien de fuir le service, ce soir…

-'Peux pas. On est vendredi, ça va être le bordel, et je vais avoir besoin de Blaise à la porte. Et au cas où tu projetterais de ne pas venir ce soir, faudra que je trouve une autre catin de ton acabit pour chauffer la salle… fait chier. Personne ne danse autant comme une pute que toi.

-Je viendrais. Prépares le scotch, cette piquette va me rendre malade avant la fin de la journée, je vais avoir besoin de me rincer la bouche, le corps et l'âme…

Elle éclate de rire tout en passant une main dans les cheveux pour bien les emmêler, histoire de paraître imbuvable aux yeux de la gent masculine.

M'est avis qu'une fois qu'elle se retrouvera en soutien-gorge sur le comptoir avec ses belles boucles bien définies, son regard charbonneux et envoûtant et ses talons aiguilles vertigineux, cette tentative deviendra bien vaine…

Je m'approche d'elle et ôte du pouce une petite trace de poudre sous sa narine, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres et de quitter les lieux pour fumer une cigarette devant le portail.

Je glisserais un mot à Blaise sur le problème tant que j'y serais…

-Putain, fait chier bordel, ils pouvaient pas aller dans un autre bar ! râle-t-il. En plus, j'ai vu Malfoy inviter Théo à votre petite sauterie… je te préviens tout de suite, si je vois le moindre connard, la moindre pétasse l'approcher d'un peu trop près, je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

Sur ces belles paroles, il avale une bonne gorgée de rhum de sa flasque avant de s'allumer rageusement une énième cigarette.

Comme quoi, les amourettes d'enfance peuvent tourner à la démence plutôt qu'à l'oubli salvateur…

-Harry ? Pourquoi tu parlais à ce punk que Zabini ? demande Ron, trop curieux à mon goût.

-Je lui demandais un truc pour le cour d'Arts, réponds-je évasivement. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas invité Hermione à la sortie de ce soir ? Elle fait partie de la classe, elle aussi.

-Parce qu'elle est arrogante, associable et moche, répond cette pouffe de Parvati comme une évidence. Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore vierge tellement elle est imbuvable et frigide.

-Oui, contrairement à toi, Parvati, répond narquoisement Seamus en s'allumant une Lucky.

-Moi, je pense qu'elle est gouine, juge bon d'ajouter Lavande. Tout le monde sait que les lesbiennes sont des thons qui n'arrivent pas à se taper des mecs dignes de ce nom !

Et moi je pense que tu souffres d'homosexualité refoulée doublée de bêtise profonde et incurable pour te taper autant de cons à la semaine, mais bon, je ne le dirais pas à haute voix, tu risquerais de te vexer, pétasse…

-Ou alors elle est comme Snape, un vampire asexué… pouffe sa compagne de commérages.

Certes, le prof de littérature est un sale con irascible qui adore persécuter ses élèves, surtout moi… mais ne nous mentons pas, c'est un très bel homme quand il daigne prendre soin de son apparence, c'est-à-dire en-dehors de ce lycée de chiottes.

De plus, il peut être charmant, lorsqu'il juge la personne face à lui digne d'intérêt, et qu'il a une vodka dans les mains.

Par exemple, au _Serpent d'Or_, nous aimons beaucoup discuter. En classe, nous adorons nous envoyer des injures.

J'adore la littérature, mais j'ai des notes de merde. Il m'a confié que lui aussi détestait les œuvres que l'on étudie dans le programme, hormis celle du moment, les _Liaisons Dangereuses_… que j'aime également beaucoup, ma foi.

Cet homme ténébreux et acariâtre déteste ses élèves depuis que l'un d'eux, avec lequel il avait une liaison interdite mais passionnée, emplie de tendresse, s'est fait persécuter par ses camarades lorsqu'on découvrit son homosexualité.

Ses parents le mirent à la porte malgré le fait qu'il soit mineur, et il habita quelques temps avec le professeur, peiné de ne plus avoir de famille, mais heureux dans son idylle.

Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait de cours, en hiver, il se fit agresser dans une ruelle. Il resta un mois à l'hôpital, dans le coma, avant qu'on ne décide de le débrancher. Personne ne sût jamais qui étaient ses agresseurs, mais Severus reste persuadé qu'il s'agissait des petits cons du lycée.

C'était il y a cinq ans, pile aujourd'hui.

Il s'appelait Neville.

-Tu sors encore ce soir, Harry ? demande ma tante depuis la cuisine.

-Oui, un repas de classe. Je dormirais chez Dudley ! réponds-je en mettant mon armoire à feu et à sang.

-Fais attention sur la route… tu feras un baiser à Duddy de ma part, et dis-lui que je l'attends demain pour faire les boutiques ! me rappelle-t-elle en m'embrassant le front.

Tante Pétunia est une belle cinquantenaire qui ne fait pas du tout son âge, merci les crèmes antirides et les remèdes de grand-mère.

Il y a deux ans, elle a divorcé de son époux, Vernon, quand celui-ci voulut nous foutre à la porte, mon cousin et moi, en apprenant que son fils souhaitait travailler en restaurant plutôt que de reprendre son entreprise, et qu'il est aussi gay que moi.

Il est parti en laissant sa bouteille de whisky, à laquelle personne ne touche tant il est immonde.

Depuis, elle a reprit le travail qu'elle aimait avant de devenir femme au foyer : elle tient sa propre boutique de vêtements, très apprécié des jeunes, mais aussi des femmes actives raffolant des tailleurs sexy et des talons aiguilles.

Elle passe une main chaleureuse dans le nid de corneilles me servant de chevelure, style « je sors d'une partie de jambes en l'air torride » selon elle, puis rajuste le col de mon tee-shirt sans manches sorti de son magasin, vérifie que ma ceinture cloutée ne jure pas avec mon jean déchiré « qui moule divinement mon postérieur », et que mes bottes sont bien cirées, avant de me laisser sortir.

Quitte à n'avoir que des homos dans cette famille, autant qu'ils soient à tomber, dit-elle souvent.

-Harry ! On allait commencer sans toi, mon vieux, s'exclame Dean en me désignant un coin de banquette à ses côtés.

Ce garçon plein de bonnes intentions prend toujours soin de m'éviter la présence pesante des plus idiots du coin… je l'adore, vraiment.

Je l'ai déjà emmené au _Serpent d'Or_, une fois, avec Seamus.

Ils se sont beaucoup amusés, enchantés de faire la connaissance de mon autre monde, ont beaucoup bu, se sont roulés beaucoup de pelles, en ont beaucoup vomi dans la poubelle de la ruelle et se foutant mutuellement de la gueule de l'autre.

Depuis, nous sommes très bons amis. Ils ont quitté les filles avec lesquelles ils sortaient, n'apprécient guère que l'on se moque de Mione, et viennent de temps en temps boire un coup et vivre leur idylle quelque peu libertine au grand jour de la lumière du comptoir.

Je me souviens de la fois où Dudley et ses deux colocataires nous ont laissé leur appartement pour la nuit, tandis qu'ils continuaient leur nuit en boite avec la patronne et les autres.

Beau souvenir.

C'est qu'ils sont doués, pour des novices en la matière… j'ai tout de même eu le plaisir de leur apprendre quelques trucs.

-C'est quoi cette tenue, Harry ? s'esclaffe Ron. On dirait ce punk de Zabini !

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avec les punks, lui ? Il fait du fétichisme de pantalon troué ou quoi ?

-Ils s'habillent comme ils veulent, objecte calmement Théodore Nott, assis à la droite de Malfoy. Moi, j'aime bien… mais ça ne m'irait pas.

-Tu parles comme un homo, Théo, glousse Lavande.

Putain, elle fait vraiment une fixette sur ça, elle aussi !

Malgré son impassibilité, je remarque des étincelles de colère dans le regard de Théo, ainsi que dans celui de Draco. Il a toujours été très protecteur avec Théo.

Comme un grand frère.

Donc, Théo aurait tendance à éventuellement pencher de mon côté de la barrière ? Je note.

Je ferais part à Zabini de cette découverte, il osera peut-être tenter sa chance, comme ça.

Je prends un Martini blanc pour l'apéritif, et commande des ailes de poulet et des frites.

Le repas se déroule tranquillement, dans la convivialité et les rires, parfois forcés. Je n'en reviens pas que des jeunes de mon âge puissent être aussi stupides. Je ne les comprends pas.

Nous ne sommes pas du même monde, sans doute.

-Dommage que Mione ne soit pas venue, elle adorerait l'entrecôte… lâche Seamus sans réfléchir.

-Tu parles d'Hermione Granger ? Comment sais-tu qu'elle aimerait la viande, elle ne parle jamais à personne…

-Ça, c'est juste parce qu'aucun de personne ne lui adresse jamais la parole, renchérit Dean. De toute façon, je doute qu'elle s'en offusque… vous n'avez pas le genre de conversation qu'elle sache apprécier.

Seamus éclate de rire, tandis que je dissimule mon hilarité en m'étranglant dans mon Martini.

-De toute façon, cette fille n'est certainement pas du genre à faire la fête, même si nous lui avions demandé de venir, elle aurait dit non… lance Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette fois, c'en est trop… j'explose de rire, accompagné de mes deux voisins de table, dans l'incompréhension générale.

-Oh, vous savez, hoquetais-je, je pense que vous aurez une belle surprise dans pas longtemps, au sujet de cette femme…

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu poser plus de questions, Blaise entre en trombe dans le restaurant, une liasse de billets dans les mains.

-Vous auriez de la monnaie pour la patronne ? demande-t-il à la charmante barmaid.

-Bien sûr, Blaise, sourit-elle. Encore à la porte, ce soir ?

-Non, finalement les voisins du dessus se chargent de la corvée avec plaisir en échange de liquide hydratant. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser ! Vous passez boire un verre avec vos collègues, après votre service ?

-Avec plaisir, cela fait au moins deux semaines que nous n'avons pas subi les shooters de bienvenue de ma cousine…

-Dans ce cas, à plus tard, Tonks ! tonne Blaise avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il est venu, sous les regards abasourdis de toute la tablée.

Je ris sous cape, avant de demander l'addition.

Lorsque la femme vient récupérer les tas de monnaie, je lui demande, discrètement :

-Vous êtes la cousine de Mione ?

-De Sirius, en fait. Donc c'est comme si elle faisait partie de la famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris.

-Je ne savais pas que la cousine de Sirius Black tenait le pub du coin de la rue… si j'avais su, je serais venu manger ici plus tôt.

-C'est gentil. J'imagine que je vous retrouve au _Serpent d'Or_, vous aussi ?

-Sans faute, madame !

Elle rit en s'éloignant.

Je la vois souffler à l'oreille du cuisinier, un homme entre deux âges aux cheveux argentés et au regard d'un bleu lumineux, qui sourit doucement à ses paroles en déposant un regard sur moi, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin à peine, nous voilà devant le _Serpent d'Or_.

A la porte, Vincent, Gregory et mon cousin, Dudley, imposants par leurs hautes statures et surtout par leurs impressionnantes carrures de catcheurs moulées dans des tee-shirts noirs à deux doigts de craquer à la moindre pression de leurs muscles, rient sans retenue, un verre à la main.

-Oh, Harry ! Tu dors chez nous, ce soir, ou tu comptes finir dans d'autres draps, encore une fois ? demande Greg, un sourcil narquoisement haussé.

-Greg, je sais que tu adores entendre parler des mes désastreuses histoires de coucheries, je ne te ferais pas l'affront de t'en priver… renchéris-je.

-Si tu veux, tu peux dormir avec nous, histoire d'avoir une aventure de plus à raconter, s'esclaffe Vincent.

-Ah non ! s'écrie Dudley. Je sais que mon cousin est une bombe sexuelle, mais le lit est à peine assez grand pour nous trois !

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, tu n'as rien omit au fait qu'il s'agisse d'inceste, dans votre cas… le taquine Greg. Aïe ! Vince ! C'est toi qui as commencé, en plus !

-C'est pas une raison pour me suivre dans toutes les conneries que je raconte, rétorque celui-ci d'un ton docte.

-Allez, poussez-vous, les mammouths, j'ai soif ! Et vous faites peur à mes potes, à force de raconter des horreurs…

Ils s'écartent pour nous ouvrir la porte, hilares.

-Dis-moi, Harry, tu couches si souvent que ça ? demande Draco, levant un sourcil moqueur.

-Oh, si tu savais, mon pauvre vieux, si tu savais… répond Dean à ma place, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Fred ! Georges !

Ah. Merde.

Evidemment, il fallait que ces deux idiots choisissent cet instant précis pour se rouler la pelle du siècle derrière le comptoir…

-Tiens donc, un…

-Petit frère… ne fais pas…

-Cette tête, voyons ! Tu savais bien…

-Que nous travaillons…

-Dans un bar !

Il est tout blanc. Ron Weasley, roux de son Etat, pâlit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

C'est très laid, soit dit en passant…

-Oh…

-Harry ! La mère supérieure…

-Est aux toilettes, mais le beau black…

-S'amuse sans toi ! Dean, une tequila…

-Paf, comme d'habitude ? Seamus, un shooter…

-De cognac, pour commencer ?

-Bien sûr ! répondent les deux autres en chœur.

La plupart de nos camarades sont déjà assis, tandis que les autres notent leurs commandes.

Draco et Théodore sont dans un coin d'ombre, sur une banquette, jaugeant la piste de danse, déjà encombrée mais quelque peu amorphe.

Mione surgit des toilettes telle une furie, pétant la forme grâce aux substances suspectes qui doivent plâtrer ses poumons, et me saute dessus, manquant de m'étrangler.

-'Ry ! Putain, il était temps que t'arrives ! Blaise est en train de se faire tailler une pipe dans la remise, les clients sont en train de piquer du nez dans leurs verres, sors-leurs les doigts du cul, bordel ! Comment ça se fait que t'aies pas un whisky dans les mains ? GRED ! FORGE ! Servez 'Ry, et plus vite que ça !

Complètement mort de rire devant son débit de parole, inédit pour ceux qui ne la croisent qu'en cours, je la laisse me traîner derrière le comptoir pour me servir un whisky-coca et me mettre un caillou dans la main.

-Fais vite, m'ordonne-t-elle, je refuse que mon rade soit aussi mort à vingt-deux heures ! C'est inadmissible ! EH PETASSE ! Libères les chiottes, j'ai une catin qui doit coker !

Parvati se plaque contre le mur pour me laisser la place, apeurée par les vociférations de sa camarade de classe qui n'a même pas daigné la reconnaître, sous l'hilarité des habitués et de la mienne.

Sans porter attention aux cris de l'effrayante patronne, je me trace trois petites lignes sur le bord du lavabo que j'aspire en prenant mon temps, avant de pisser tranquillement mon Martini, me laver les mains, puis sortir retrouver mon whisky.

En sortant, je perçois le regard étrange de Parvati, qui me demande :

-J'hallucine ou Hermione Granger vient de me traiter de pétasse ?

-Non, tu n'hallucines pas, tu es bien une pétasse, réponds-je en lui tournant le dos.

Devant moi, Blaise surgit du néant, ses puissants muscles couleur café moulés par son débardeur noir, et ses fesses divines cachées dans un treillis clairsemé d'épingles à nourrices sorti tout droit de la boutique de tante Pétunia.

-Attends, mon chou, il t'en reste, dit-il en m'essuyant le bout du nez d'un coup de langue, avant de me faire basculer en arrière pour m'embrasser comme au cinéma.

-Elle était si nulle que ça ?

-M'en parles pas ! Putain, évite les repas de classe, à l'avenir, histoire de m'empêcher de me faire tailler des pipes par des fausses blondes à fausse poitrine ! C'est pour ça que je suis pédé, les femmes ne savent pas faire de fellations dignes de ce nom…

-Pardon, tu peux répéter, Zabini, j'ai mal entendu… susurre une voix chargée de mauvaises ondes, derrière lui.

-Mais toi tu n'es pas une femme, Mione, tu es une déesse ! se rattrape Blaise avec un sourire étincelant. Evidemment que tu sais tailler des pipes comme un homme…

-Allez chauffer ma salle, au lieu de raconter des âneries ! tempête-t-elle en nous fourrant un verre dans les mains.

Je hausse un sourcil entendu avec mon acolyte, avant de lui coller la main sur ma hanche et d'onduler en direction de la piste.

Nous apercevant, fin prêts à nous amuser, Pansy augmente le son.

Me frottant outrageusement contre Blaise, j'allume les clients à coups de regards langoureux, avant de me jeter comme un vorace sur l'une des barres de pole-dance fichue en plein milieu de la salle, juste à hauteur de taille des danseurs de la piste, tandis que mon ami se dirige vers la seconde barre.

En roulant des hanches, je m'abaisse afin que Dean me glisse un billet dans la ceinture en rigolant, avant de se tourner vers Seamus pour vider un énième verre d'une traite, le jeter par-dessus son épaule et lui rouler un patin comme au cinéma.

Oui, on aime bien s'embrasser comme au cinéma, ici…

J'allume la barre comme j'allume un homme, la chevauche comme un homme, et tourne autour en une série d'acrobaties dignes d'une strip-teaseuse.

Comme le dit si bien Mione, je danse comme une pute, quoi…

Tiens, mais qui vois-je ?

Severus, un verre dans chaque main, s'avançant vers moi en me dévorant des yeux…

Severus, très fringuant une fois sorti du lycée, ses longs cheveux noirs relâchés sur ses épaules, vêtu d'une très seyante chemise noire, et qui monte d'un saut sur mon petit promontoire pour me faire vider l'un des deux verres cul-sec, tandis qu'il enquille l'autre, et qui commence à se tortiller avec moi autour d'une barre.

Intéressant…

Ce soir, j'en ai marre d'avoir deux vies. Ce soir, j'ai envie d'être comme à chaque fois que je fiche les pieds ici, libre de faire de la merde.

Et tant pis pour les camarades de classe.

Et plus, ils comprendront que Severus est un bel homme bien bandant, et non un vampire asexué. Je m'en gondole d'avance.

Toujours en rythme, je frotte mon popotin contre lui, qui me tient la hanche d'une main ferme, l'autre portant de temps à autre son verre à ses lèvres.

Je vois d'ici quelques regards écarquillés, interloqués, choqués… haha ! Dans vos gueules, bande de cons !

Me retournant, je m'abaisse pour déposer quelques baiser sur sa braguettes, tandis que mes mains se baladent sur ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à son torse, pour commencer à déboutonner sa chemise noire, dans le but de dévoiler ses pectoraux, puis le fin dessin de ses plaquettes de chocolat.

Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué que la salle est envahie par ses morpions d'élèves, mais il n'a pas envie de s'en soucier. Pas envie de réfléchir aux possibles conséquences de se faire voir en train de rouler lascivement les hanches devant la bouche de l'un de ses étudiants.

Juste envie de boire jusqu'à l'oubli.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait cinq ans.

Finalement, je lui ôte sa belle chemise, que je laisse tomber au pied de la barre, puis balade mes mains sur sa peau légèrement hâlée.

Ses muscles roulent sous mes doigts.

Il fait couler un peu de sa vodka sur son torse, que je goûte du bout de la langue en ancrant un regard provocateur dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy, filleul de l'homme dont je suis en train de léchouiller le nombril.

Délicieux.

Draco pâlit.

Savoureux.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes ainsi, à nous allumer l'un l'autre, et la salle par la même occasion, mais la boucle de ma ceinture a sauté depuis un moment et de larges mains de sont subrepticement glissées sous mon boxer pour me coller contre son bassin, tendu de désir vers le mien.

J'ai même deux doigts où je pense depuis le début du morceau.

-On va faire un tour dans la réserve ? proposais-je dans un sourire.

-Avec plaisir, monsieur Potter… susurre-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il saute sur la piste, sa chemise dans les mains, et me porte contre lui en direction de ladite réserve, dans un baiser exigeant.

Au passage, je remarque vaguement que la salle et en feu, je parie qu'il y en aura déjà quelques uns à forniquer sur les banquettes d'ici une demi-heure…

La Fatalité voulut que Draco et Théodore soient installés juste à côté de cette maudite porte.

-Parrain, qu'est-ce que…

-Plus tard, Draco, je sui occupé, là ! lance-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez sous mes éclats de rire hystériques.

Me gardant dans ses bras, il me plaque contre la porte, baissant juste assez nos pantalons pour me prendre contre elle, veillant particulièrement à ce que nos cris parviennent aux chastes oreilles de son filleul, au cas-où il aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de rester dans le périmètre.

Nous baisons contre une porte, comme des animaux, sur un fond de techno…

On sait tous les deux qu'on est en train de faire une grosse connerie.

Oh, pas qu'on se soucie du qu'en dira-t-on. De toute façon, si on est virés, j'irais passer mon bac en candidat libre, et lui, il ouvrira une librairie, comme il voulait le faire, avant.

Quand il avait Neville.

C'est ça, la grosse connerie. Il baise le jour de l'anniversaire le la mort de l'amour de sa vie.

Je baise à un mètre de l'amour de la mienne.

Dans ses coups de reins désespérés, dans les larmes qui coulent dans mon cou, et dans le nom qu'il crie lorsqu'il se libère, et qui n'est pas le mien, je sais qu'il l'aime toujours, et qu'il souffre… et qu'il mourra avec ce nom aux lèvres, ce sourire dans les yeux, ce visage que je ne connais pas tapissant sa mémoire…

Il a laissé retomber mes pieds au sol, je suis à moitié défroqué, je n'ai pas joui, et il me sanglote dans les bras en murmurant « pardon, pardon… » comme un sortilège visant à le dissoudre dans le néant.

Et il me prend dans sa bouche pour me faire venir rapidement.

-Blaise a raison, dis-je en remettant de l'ordre dans ma tenue, une fois cela fait. Les fellations bien faites, c'est une excellente raison d'être pédé.

Severus éclate de rire, malgré ses yeux encore rouges.

Severus n'est pas le genre d'homme à s'épancher, à pleurer, ni à s'apitoyer. Mais Mione non plus n'est pas ce genre de personne, pourtant, elle pleure souvent quand elle baise, elle aussi…

Et elle appelle toujours Sirius, à la fin.

Enfin, après avoir revêtit à peu près correctement nos effets, quoique mon tee-shirt soit un peu déchiré par un coup de dents et que sa chemise reste déboutonnée, nous sortons en trombe de la réserve, réclamant à corps et à cris une vodka et un scotch sec.

Mione nous apporte ça bien vite, puis part fumer une cigarette avec Severus, lui glissant une main dans la poche arrière, tandis que je m'affale sur la banquette, entre Ron qui bougonne dans son coin qu'aucune fille ne l'invite à danser, et Dean, qui est à deux doigts de prendre ma place dans la réserve avec Seamus.

-Tu crois que je pourrais serrer Granger dans la réserve ? demande Ron.

Je m'étrangle dans mon scotch.

-Mon pauvre Ron, tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'approcher de cette femme, tu n'en ressortirais pas vivant. T'as pas la carrure. Vous ne jouez pas dans la même catégorie. Elle aime les hommes qui savent baiser, pas les puceaux, dis-je narquoisement en me relevant après avoir terminé mon verre d'une traite.

Oui, ce soir, j'ai envie de faire de la merde, tant pis pour mes relations sociales.

En fait, je suis d'humeur massacrante.

Que ce soit Mione, Sev ou un autre, je n'aime pas voir ceux que j'aime dans cet état.

Et puis je vois que Blaise aussi semble d'humeur à faire de la merde, il est en train de se faire tailler une autre pipe par… la même blonde que quand je suis arrivé ?

-Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?

-Ah, excuses-moi mon chou, dit-il en congédiant la blonde, un moment d'égarement.

-Si tu continues, Théo va croire que tu es hétéro… en plus, je crois qu'il aime les hommes, lui aussi.

-Non, vrai ? Viens, on va les allumer histoire de vérifier…

-Attends, j'ai besoin d'une trace…

-Pas de problème, dit-il en balançant son débardeur sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il est assis, et en me tendant son épaule devant toute ma classe.

Une belle épaule arrondie par des muscles bien durs et à la peau sombre sur laquelle la ligne blanche se détache à la perfection… ah tiens, et sa nuque, aussi… et son autre épaule, tant qu'on y est…

Un jour, je me ferais les frontières de l'Ukraine avec de la coke…

Le billet que Dean m'a glissé dans la ceinture me sert de paille, et je fais mon petit chemin sur ses larges épaules, avant de finir à coups de langue, mêlant le goût de sa sueur à cet anesthésiant pour gencives…

Il éclate de rire en me léchant le bout du nez, puis fait signe à George d'amener un autre verre pour moi, tandis qu'il sirote son ti'punch.

-Severus n'a pas l'air bien.

Ce n'est même pas une question, c'est une évidence.

-Ça fait cinq ans, aujourd'hui.

-Ah. Je lui offrirais peut-être quelques faveurs pour fêter ça.

-T'es con.

-Je sais.

Il sirote une gorgée de plus, tout en frottant ses courts cheveux décolorés en rouge.

-T'as l'air d'humeur massacrante.

C'est pas une question non plus, bien sûr.

-Ouais. J'ai envie de faire de la merde et d'envoyer le monde se faire cuire un steak, ce soir.

-T'as raison. On fait ça ? J'en ai marre d'essayer de voir ce qu'il y aurait de bien à être hétéro avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mione…

-Excellente idée. J'aime bien ce morceau, viens, on va faire nos chiennes.

Il acquiesce et, sans quitter son verre, se lève et roule des hanches sous mon nez.

-Arrête ça Zabini, ou je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'une vraie pipe faite par un homme…

-Mais j'attends que ça, mon chou… tout le monde sait à quel point tu es doué, dans un lit, et même ailleurs, moi le premier… lâche-t-il d'un ton mielleux avant de me tourner le dos pour me tortiller du cul devant les yeux.

Je lève un sourcil narquois, puis lui file une grande claque sur son précieux postérieur, sous son cri outré.

-Oh, arrêtes, t'as tendu le bâton pour te faire battre, là… dis-je dans un soupir exaspéré, avant de me lancer sur la piste.

Je constate, pour ma plus grande horreur, que Parvati et Lavande ont investi ma barre de pole-dance, que Dean a viré Ron de la banquette pour pouvoir forniquer avec Seamus en toute tranquillité, et donc que ce dernier est en train de se dandiner en tentant d'attirer l'attention de la blonde à faussement forte poitrine.

Je suis mort pendant mon coït, je suis en Enfer…

Ah ben non, Draco est toujours dans son coin, me fusillant du regard. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clair ressortent dans la pénombre.

C'est de l'or.

Un ange ne peut pas atterrir dans mon Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est un connard.

Il n'y a pas d'or en Enfer. Juste des beaux ténébreux.

Haha.

Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc, alors que Mione vient de se coller à moi pour danser.

Je danse comme une fille.

Pauvre Harry Potter, folle jusqu'au bout des ongles…

-Faites-moi l'amour, tous les deux… souffle-t-elle. J'ai besoin d'oublier le fait que le petit frère de mes barmans me fait du gringue.

Glissée entre moi et Blaise, elle accroche une de ses mains à chacune de nos nuque, il monte l'une de ses cuisses gainées de résille jusqu'à sa hanche, et nous ondulons ensemble, ses fesses rondes, couvertes d'un short outrageusement court, frottant contre ma ceinture.

Je suis sûr et certain que d'un point de vue extérieur, on dirait une partie à trois…

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, m'embrasse, tandis que Blaise goûte la saveur du creux de son cou doré.

C'est de l'or.

Sa peau en a la couleur, la chaleur, la lumière… la richesse.

Sa main, si petite, si fine, aux ongles longs et soigneusement manucurés, descend de ma nuque pour se glisser sous ma ceinture et cajoler son nouveau jouet.

Allons donc, ils en ont tous après ma queue, ce soir ?

-Je vérifie juste qu'elle est encore en état, y'a un blondinet qui est en train de te fixer furieusement depuis tout à l'heure, et il a l'air jaloux, explique-t-elle tandis que je constate que son autre main s'est elle aussi glissée au chaud, dans un autre boxer.

-Et c'est quoi ton excuse, pour lui ? demandais-je moqueusement.

-Elle vient de se faire sucer par une fausse blonde pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il faut bien que je la console ! s'insurge la patronne du _Serpent d'Or_ tout en se baissant en direction de la braguette de Blaise, qui s'empresse d'étouffer ses gémissements contre mes lèvres.

Bordel, on fait vraiment une belle brochette de salopes, tiens...

Un morceau plus tard, voilà Blaise grandement soulagé, qui goûte sa propre saveur sur les lèvres de Mione.

-T'es pas une femme, Mione, j'en connais pas une qui sache faire ça aussi bien… murmure-t-il, encore aux anges.

-Evidemment que t'en connais pas d'autres, t'es homo, Ducon ! Et je doute que Dame Nature m'eût donné pareils pare-chocs si je n'étais pas une femme !

Et elle s'en retourne picoler sur ces mots…

-'Ry, elle est pas humaine je te dis, elle est pas humaine… souffle-t-il en s'écroulant dans mes bras pour m'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

-Je sais, Blaise, je sais. Si on n'était pas pédés comme deux vieux phoques, on se battrait pour lui demander de nous épouser…

Pour nous remettre de nos émotions, nous demandons deux autres verres à Fred, tandis que George tente de faire comprendre à Ron que oui, ils sont gays, oui, ils donnent dans l'inceste, et oui, s'il ose balancer l'information au reste de la famille, il se fera bel et bien écarteler, éviscérer, crucifier puis guillotiner, sans mentions inutiles à rayer.

-'Ry… tu saignes encore du nez… dit Fred en me tendant un mouchoir en papier.

-Fait chier ! grognais-je en prenant la direction des toilettes.

J'attends trente secondes à la porte, avant de bousculer la personne qui en sort pour m'enfermer et profiter du lavabo.

J'aperçois juste un éclat d'or du coin de l'œil.

Après dix minutes à me moucher consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que l'eau redevienne claire, je ressors, pour me trouver nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

-T'as prit trop de coke, dit-il posément.

-J'avais remarqué, merci pour l'information. T'as d'autres banalités à me balancer ou je peux y aller ?

-Ça t'arrive souvent ?

-De temps en temps. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me gérer. Et ne viens pas faire ton délégué de classe responsable qui me sermonne parce que la drogue c'est mal, par pitié, je risquerais de t'envoyer méchamment sur les roses.

-Une cigarette, ça te tente ?

-Tu laisserais Théodore seul, à la merci des prédateurs fornicateurs qui traînent dans ces eaux ?

-Théo est un grand garçon, et j'ai dans l'idée que Zabini veille au grain en ce qui le concerne. Par contre, s'il lui fait le moindre mal, je l'émascule, ça lui évitera de s'exhiber l'engin devant une fausse blonde et de s'en plaindre.

J'explose littéralement de rire.

Merde, je connaissais Malfoy et ses réparties assassines, mais Malfoy et son humour à se tordre de douleur, ça non !

Sortant une cigarette de ma poche, je sors en sa compagnie, et il m'allume avec son Dupont en argent.

Monsieur se fait de beaux cadeaux, à ce que je vois…

-Granger sait vraiment si bien s'y prendre ?

-Intéressé, Malfoy ? Désolé, je doute que tu sois son genre…

-Quoi, elle ne couche qu'avec des homosexuels ?

-Oh non. Mais elle ne fornique qu'avec des paumés, et tu n'en es pas un, aux dernières nouvelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Si tu étais un paumé, tu serais un client assidu de ce lieu de perdition. Et même sans cela, tu n'as pas le parfum de la drogue, tu ne te balades pas avec un flacon de rhum ou de whisky en cours, tu n'as pas l'air d'approuver la poudre, tu n'as pas le regard du mec qui baise par désespoir.

-Qui te dit que je ne baise pas par désespoir ?

-Si c'était le cas, tu m'aurais sauté dessus pour me prendre comme une bête dans la remise, ou sur la banquette, ou sur le sol, et ce, depuis le début de la soirée que je t'allume comme un feu de braise.

-Qui te dit que ce ne sont pas les autres que je baise par désespoir de ne pas t'avoir toi ?

-Aucune de ces minettes n'avait les yeux verts, ni les cheveux bruns.

-Très bien, alors dis-moi quel serait l'intérêt de sauter une pouffiasse brune aux yeux verts, tout en sachant que ce vert ne serait jamais aussi chatoyant que celui de tes prunelles ?

-Tu n'as pas tort, après tout je couche bien avec des bruns aux yeux noirs pour oublier un blond aux yeux gris…

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, avec Severus ?

-Parce qu'il en avait besoin.

-Il a besoin d'oublier, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, il faut qu'il tourne la page pour vivre à nouveau…

-Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu n'as jamais aimé.

-J'aime.

-Alors pas aussi fort. Tu ne peux pas imaginer, ce n'est pas à ta portée…

-Et c'est à la tienne ?

-Je pense, oui.

Sur ces belles paroles, j'écrase mon mégot avant de retourner dans mon antre de perdition.

Je remarque Parvati en train de vomir dans les toilettes, tandis que Lavande lui tient les cheveux. Dean est en train de faire tendrement l'amour à Seamus en public, sur une banquette.

Ils sont complètement tordus.

Blaise boit tranquillement, affalé sur une autre banquette, la tête sur les genoux de Théodore Nott qui lui caresse les cheveux.

Severus danse sur le comptoir, avec une Mione débraillée, défoncée, et en soutien-gorge, tandis que les jumeaux échangent un baiser entre deux services… ou servent un verre entre deux baisers, je ne sais pas trop.

Je me souviens de Ron, la tête dans la poubelle, dehors, et de mon cousin et ses deux compagnons se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Tout le monde est heureux, dans sa montagne de problèmes. Tout le monde a quelqu'un avec qui discuter, boire, danser, vomir… même Ron a sa propre poubelle.

Et moi ?

Je me déhanche seul, au milieu de ce beau monde.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne me retourne pas.

Je ne veux pas voir sa peau blanche, entachée par les lumières rouges. Je ne veux pas voir ses yeux couleur d'argent gâcher leurs lueurs dans celles des stroboscopes.

Je ne veux pas voir son corps, si fin, délicat et désirable, immobile, au beau milieu de ces chimères aux corps décharnés et lascifs, en plein dans mon Enfer de tentations.

-Pourquoi peux-tu comprendre cette douleur, et pas moi ?

Sa voix aurait dû être un cri, pour couvrir la musique, mais elle n'est qu'un murmure à mon oreille, comme s'il était penché sur moi, sans même m'effleurer.

Ce ne serait pas dur pour lui, il est plus grand, plus fin que moi, silencieux comme l'ombre… et tranchant comme le métal.

L'argent, l'or, et le fer de son masque.

-Je le comprends car si tu mourrais ce soir, j'en serais encore à picoler mes bouteilles de scotch, plâtrer mes poumons et crier ton nom dans les bras d'un autre, dans cinq ans, comme je le fais déjà depuis un bon moment.

Je me retourne, les yeux fermés, mais je sais qu'il est là, devant moi.

Je ne puis qu'imaginer ses sourcils blonds légèrement froncés. Ses lèvres forment-elles la moue de l'incompréhension ou celle du dégoût ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, demain dès l'aube, je cesserais de t'ennuyer… mais pour ce soir, rien qu'une fois, tu pourrais bien m'accorder une danse ?

Le silence, malgré la musique qui bourdonne à mes oreilles.

Je suis un paumé parmi les paumés, un naufragé en perdition, dérivant aux courants capricieux de cette mer de dépravation. Je suis seul au milieu des solitaires et des associables, âme éplorée parmi les endeuillés et les désespérés.

Seul, pour ce soir et à jamais.

-Harry…

Un souffle qui caresse ma joue, parfum whisky-coca et Royal Menthol.

Je n'ose soulever mes paupières.

-Regarde-moi.

-Non. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux, et de constater que tu n'es pas vraiment là, comme chaque soir. J'ai peur de me rendre compte, une fois encore, que je me suis laissé transporter par mon imagination, et que je commence doucement à devenir cinglé.

Un effleurement, un seul, me suffit.

Un souffle chaleureux, si près de mon visage, et la douceur d'une lèvre sur la mienne.

Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches, si fines, pourtant il est plus grand que moi.

-Je ne sais pas danser, Harry…

-Laisse-toi aller… laisse-toi transporter par la musique… les basses envoûtantes… laisse ton corps se consumer, ta conscience s'évaporer, tu es seul au monde mais il n'y a ni froid, ni obscurité. La musique est comme des flammes de milliers de couleurs chatoyantes qui s'enroulent autour de ton corps pour te bercer…

Ses mains glissent le long de mes bras, sur mes épaules, sur ma nuque, avant de glisser dans mes cheveux, attirant mon visage dans son cou.

Son arôme est tellement frais, léger, loin du parfum musqué de Blaise, de l'odeur omniprésente des vieilles pages, du cuir et de l'encre sur Severus, ou de la saveur d'eucalyptus de la peau de Mione. Le contraire de moi, qui empeste naturellement le café brûlant à longueur de temps.

-Tu sens le café…

Ben tiens, qu'est-ce que je vous disais…

-Je préfère le thé, mais je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je ferais une exception, ne serait-ce que pour sentir ton parfum, toujours près de moi… puisque je ne te verrais plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, tu m'auras toujours dans un coin de ta classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année, malheureusement. Mais non, je ne t'importunerais plus, après cette nuit…

-Tu ne m'importunes pas, Harry… mais ma vie n'est pas la même que la tienne… je…

-Je t'en prie, Draco, ne me donne pas de raison de m'accrocher à toi. Offres-moi juste une danse, et je ferais semblant de t'oublier lorsque je serais devant toi…

Il est deux heures passées, nos camarades sont partis un à un, à commencer par les malades.

Blaise s'apprête lui aussi à rentrer, après un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Théo.

Seuls Seamus et Dean sont encore là, endormis sur la banquette, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Draco et moi restons là, à danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans entendre la musique, ne suivant que notre propre rythme.

Ses hanches roulent contre les miennes, réveillant mon désir, mais ses mains ne quittent pas mes cheveux hirsutes, comme s'ils étaient autant de tentacules capables de le retenir auprès de moi.

Fred et George sont rentrés depuis un moment, Mione et Sev mettent les derniers fêtards à la porte, abaissent le rideau de fer, ferment les portes, et boivent un coup en compagnie de Pansy, qui laisse sa playlist se gérer toute seule.

-Draco… tu devrais rentrer chez toi. On va finir par faire une bêtise que tu regretterais probablement, si on reste plus longtemps comme ça…

-Je n'ai pas envie… je veux te faire l'amour, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait avec toi… je veux apprendre chaque grain de ta peau par cœur, du bout de la langue. Je veux m'enfoncer en toi, plus doucement et plus tendrement que jamais personne ne l'a fait, et pouvoir te souffler des mots d'amour mièvres comme dans les vieux romans, sur l'oreiller, dans un lit dévasté, jusqu'au lever du soleil… et même après…

-Vas-t-en, Draco. Par pitié, ne sois pas cruel au point de m'offrir une nuit avant de disparaître…

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés tout ce temps, je le sens échapper à mon étreinte après un dernier baiser et un mot d'amour murmuré comme un secret qui me poignarde, parce que je sais que plus jamais je n'y aurais droit.

Lundi, je le reverrais. Il sera loin, et quand il posera les yeux sur moi, peut-être y aura-t-il dans son regard les mêmes envies, les mêmes regrets que dans le mien, mais je sais que jamais il n'osera s'approcher.

Je resterais vierge de lui, moi, la catin de tous les autres, mais j'aurais connu ses baisers, j'aurais connu la saveur de sa peau, et la douceur de ses cheveux, je n'oublierais jamais sa voix, ni sa chaleur, ni son parfum, ils sont désormais gravés en moi, à jamais.

Je ne connaîtrais peut-être jamais l'amour, je ne le sentirais jamais en moi… mais ces instants volés au cœur de la nuit, je les garderais tel un précieux trésor que je pourrais pleurer en compagnie de Severus, et d'Hermione.

Oui, plus que tout le reste, nos souvenirs…

C'est de l'Or.

.

.

.

**oO°Owari°Oo**


End file.
